


На следующий день обязательно взойдет солнце...

by CommanderShally



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Однажды Баки подслушивает как Т'Чалла поет.





	На следующий день обязательно взойдет солнце...

В Академии уже вечереет, и студенты разбредаются по своим комнатам в Общежитии, а Т'Чалла все никак не может закончить с делами в Посольстве. Не хочется оставлять их на завтра, поэтому он продолжает работу, невзирая на поздний час.  
  
Тишина кажется Т'Чалле раздражающей, ведь даже птицы, обитающие возле Посольства, затихли, а он к такому не привык. Звуки живой природы сопровождают его с самого детства, и сейчас из-за их отсутствия становится неуютно.  
  
Он сам не замечает, как начинает напевать себе под нос одну из старых вакандских песенок, которой его научил отец — что-то о том, как на следующий день обязательно взойдет солнце, осветит твой путь, и все непременно будет хорошо. Эта песня наполнена благодарностью за каждый лучик света, за чистое небо, за все, что дает этот мир… Т'Чалла искренне радуется, что даже спустя столько лет помнит ее слова.  
  
Внезапный шорох из самых близких Посольству кустов доносится до ушей Т'Чаллы, и он замолкает. Замирает, прислушивается и в какой-то момент начинает отчетливо улавливать ритм и дыхание постороннего. Он медленно сползает со своего трона и бесшумно подбирается к нежданному гостю, чтобы застать его врасплох.  
  
Т'Чалла раздвигает листья и не может поверить своим глазам — посреди густой зелени сидит Зимний Солдат. В его лохматой шевелюре застряли пара веточек, а сам он выглядит испуганным — вряд ли он думал, что его обнаружат.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает у него Т'Чалла.  
  
Зимний Солдат — кажется, остальные зовут его Баки — выползает из кустов, отряхивается и отвечает:  
  
— Я шел в Общежитие, но тут услышал, как ты поешь. Ты мне солгал, Черная Пантера.  
  
Т'Чалла не верит своим ушам — их первый и последний же разговор состоялся очень давно и частично уже из памяти стерся.  
  
— Т'Чалла, меня зовут Т'Чалла, — он решает представиться как положено. — А ты, кажется, Баки?  
  
— Да, — Баки кивает, а потом добавляет: — А что это за песня, которую ты напевал?  
  
Т'Чалла хочет соврать, что никакой песни не было, но понимает, что бесполезно — его поймали с поличным.  
  
— Вакандская, — признается он. — Мой отец поделился ею со мной.  
  
— Красивая, — Баки проводит рукой по волосам, мнется на месте, словно не знает куда себя деть. — И голос у тебя красивый.  
  
— Ты мне уже говорил об этом, спасибо.  
  
— Да? — он, кажется, удивлен.  
  
Наверное, с минуту они молчат, и тишина снова становится неуютной.  
  
— Придешь к нам на репетицию на следующей неделе? — внезапно спрашивает Баки. — Тебе с твоим голосом точно надо солистом быть. Хочешь — я напишу для тебя песню?  
  
Т'Чалле немного странно от энтузиазма Баки. У него и так дел полно — в Посольстве и по учебе. Некогда тратить время на всякие глупости вроде музыки.  
  
— Это все-таки не для меня, — качает он головой и старается отказать Баки так, чтобы не обидеть. — Спасибо за предложение.  
  
Баки, кажется, не особо расстраивается, он прощается с Т'Чаллой и уходит — причем опять через те несчастные кусты, как будто нормальной тропинки нет. У Т'Чаллы отчего-то его поведение вызывает улыбку. Он смотрит Баки вслед, а потом возвращается к делам — солнце уже давно село, а у него еще куча работы.

***

У Баки не идет из головы та вакандская песня. Вернее, мелодия, мотив — крутится, как на повторе, несколько дней и, кажется, вот-вот сведет его с ума, хотя куда еще сильнее.  
  
Он пытается наиграть ее на гитаре, и она поддается — но звучит жестко и совсем не так, как у Т'Чаллы. Видимо, электрогитара не создана для нее. Баки из кожи вон лезет, но находит в Академии акустическую, и теперь песня переливается, звонко и мягко, ласкает слух, и соседи Баки по Общежитию больше не ругают его за музыкальные эксперименты, а наоборот — замирают возле дверей его комнаты и под окнами.  
  
— Это очень красиво, Баки, — впервые о его музыке высказывается Стив, которому что шесть струн, что двадцать — вообще никакой разницы. — Откуда у тебя эта мелодия? Ты сам ее сочинил?  
  
Баки качает головой, но на расспросы не отвечает, отказывается выдавать, что узнал об этой песне от Т'Чаллы. У него вообще никак не получается отказаться от идеи написать на этот мотив слова, чтобы уговорить Т'Чаллу спеть — поэтому он исчезает в самом безлюдном месте Парка, чтобы в тишине поймать все необходимые рифмы…  
  
Но и тут у Баки беда случается — что бы он ни придумывал, все кажется ему неправильным. Все его наработки, старые стихи и случайные строчки, которые он пытается приладить на эту мелодию, звучат как чужие, сухие и безжизненные. Все, что идет Баки на ум, когда он перебирает струны гитары, наигрывая вакандскую песню… Ему вдруг хочется, чтобы в стихах говорилось о том, как как на следующий день обязательно взойдет солнце, о всем прекрасном, что дает этот мир. О том, что все непременно будет хорошо… и Баки чувствует себя странно и непривычно, складывая такие светлые слова в стихи, а потом и в целые куплеты.  
  
А при мысли, что все это когда-нибудь сможет спеть Т'Чалла, под пальцами Баки словно нарочно лопается струна.

***

Т'Чалла думает, что надо зайти в Посольство после занятий — сегодня у него был очень длинный день, несмотря на то, что пятница. Он забирает все необходимые документы и почти собирается уходить, когда замечает что-то странное на троне — там, на подлокотнике, лежит маленький клочок бумаги, тетрадный листок. На нем пара строк неровным почерком:  _«сегодня после отбоя, центральная площадь. пожалуйста, приходи»_.  
  
Можно, конечно, выбросить это послание и забыть о нем, но Т'Чаллу что-то останавливает. Отбой наступит через полчаса, и у него все равно сегодня больше нет дел — так почему же не удовлетворить свое любопытство?  
  
Он добирается до центральной площади почти в срок — тут, несмотря на позднее время, достаточно людно. Погода стоит слишком хорошая, чтобы отсиживаться в Общежитии.  
  
— Спасибо всем, что пришли, — раздается со стороны Зала Мстителей. Т'Чалла проходит через небольшую толпу студентов — и вот наконец ему видно, что тут происходит — на крыльце Зала Баки разместил музыкальные инструменты и устроил импровизированный концерт. Скорее всего, за такое директор Фьюри влепит ему выговор, но публика, похоже, в восторге — аплодисменты, одобрительные крики, свист и вспышки камер мобильников тому подтверждение.  
  
— Я написал эту песню недавно, — произносит Баки, почти касаясь губами микрофона, — сегодня его длинные волосы отчего-то зачесаны назад, да и вообще он кажется не таким отрешенным, как обычно. — Мы еще не нашли солиста, поэтому петь буду я, не судите строго.  
  
Только сейчас Т'Чалла замечает, что в руках у Баки акустическая гитара. Кажется, этой песне не нужны барабаны и аккомпанемент — Дракс сидит, сложив палочки, а Гамора поставила свою электрогитару на пол, прислонив к усилителю.  
  
Баки начинает играть, и Т'Чалла не верит своим ушам — это же его песня! Вернее, мелодия, потому что когда Баки запевает, слова совсем другие. Он ведь не знает оригинальный текст, думает Т’Чалла, и потому ему пришлось сочинить свой.  
  
Т'Чалла слушает и понимает, что не может не улыбаться — несмотря на языковой барьер, Баки верно уловил суть песни, пересказал ее по-новому, сохранив самый главный смысл.  
  
Когда гитара замолкает и одобрительный шум толпы стихает, Т'Чалла решается подойти к Баки.  
  
— Это нечестно, — произносит Т'Чалла, и, кажется, Баки даже немного пугается.  
  
— Что? — растерянно спрашивает он.  
  
— Вам еще нужен вокалист? — Т'Чалле безумно нравится наблюдать за тем, как на лице Баки меняется выражение лица.  
  
— Да… — тихо отвечает Баки, а потом уже громче повторяет. — Да, еще как!  
  
— Отлично, — Т'Чалла хлопает его по плечу, а потом добавляет: — Только у меня одно условие.  
  
— Какое?  
  
— Мы будем петь мою песню на двух языках.  
  
Кажется, Баки теряет дар речи — он просто кивает и все еще выглядит удивленным, словно ну никак не предполагал такого поворота событий. Т'Чалла не ждет, когда Баки совладает с эмоциями. У Т'Чаллы у самого в голове уже набатом звучит голос, который пытается заглушить звуки прекрасной песни, написанной Баки, и убедить, что некогда принцу Ваканды тратить время на ерунду. Поэтому Т'Чалла не ждет, он переходит воображаемую точку невозврата и спрашивает:  
  
— Ну так когда первая репетиция?  
  
Баки в ответ смеется, и Т'Чалле кажется, что это вторая лучшая вещь, которую он слышал за сегодня.


End file.
